ColourBlind
by C. Asphodelus
Summary: TimmyxTrixie ...to everything but pink and purple. Lots of concepts added in as a sneak peek for future fanfics I'll write. Reviews very much appreciated. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series.**

**Oh, and before you start reading, this story can be read in a metaphoric perspective or in a realist perspective. Each has its pros and cons.**

**EDIT (14/04/10): Corrected some mistakes and made it a bit more cohesive. I may add more to this, so I'm changing the status to incomplete.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I'm colour-blind.

I've been colour-blind ever since I was five. It started on the first day of Kindergarten, the first time I met Trixie; protected her from Francis; defied the laws of popularity and played with her. And that's when it kicked in, everything I saw were in shades of grey.

Her bodyguard came back from the bathroom and threw me out. After landing in the trash can, I didn't care about the pain from my landing, or Tootie trying the console me; I couldn't see any colour, except pink and purple. My eyes remained fixed on Trixie, I loved her, and her only.

There were times I could see colour again, and they all involved Trixie and I. The time I became wished to be popular was the first time it came back, but I abandoned my popularity for my friends and fairy godparents, and so it disappeared again. Despite the despair of colour loss, she kissed me before quickly hurrying to the yacht party, and for a brief moment, colour rushed back into my sight.

The time I became Timantha was notable, discovering Trixie's hidden personality was perhaps one of the happiest moments I felt for a long time. We both shared the same interests, and I finally found someone like me.

Why do I love her?

From the start, my heart knew it was her; from the depths of my soul, I longed for her.

She had beauty, money, and popularity; but those never mattered to me. Before I found out about her hidden personality, there was something else about her, and it transcended above all those materialistic virtues. It may sound absurd, but she had this aura around her; warm and had a nectar like atmosphere; and it radiated my soul with happiness.

As I think of her, I sit with A.J., Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay on the bench, eating our lunch and discussing what to do with our band (it's surprising that I had these musical abilities all along, I guess being the Chosen One has better long term benefits than I thought). We're isolated from the rest because of our popularity status, but we're happy and happier than anyone else in this playground.

Still colour-blind; I see something purple walking towards us, Trixie. My heart beats wildly, resonating to her arrival; and every step closer she approaches, the tempo of my heart increases. My fingers, arms, knees, and legs tremble; my body stands up, and starts walking towards her.

* * *

All I can see is pink and purple, and this started a few started a few years ago when the Darkness came.

Actually, it has happened a few times before that, and they all involved Timmy and I. The first time we met was the first time it happened; he was my knight and hero, and all I could see was purple and pink after my bodyguard threw him into the trash can despite my pleas not to. The colour-blindness remained, but eventually when I followed what the rest of the populars did; I realised that I would be scorned and disowned by my parents. Also, I feared how they would treat Timmy if we were together.

It came back when Timmy suddenly became popular, and then revealed his true self to me and the rest of the populars. Only if I could do that as well, we would be together. I placed a kiss on Timmy before leaving, and for that moment I felt alive; colour rushed back into my sight like a tide before leaving again.

Then it came back before and during my 11th birthday party. I met Timantha, who shared the same interests I have. Despite only knowing her for a day, she was the closest I had to a true friend, and I only realised that she was Timmy many months later when he sacrificed himself to the Darkness (that was when my current colour-blindness came back, I realised I truly loved him and thought I lost him forever). And as I said bye to Timantha, it came back.

A few days later, Timmy came to my birthday party, and gave me the best present that day; true friendship. My vision of colour came back, and I felt warm and happy; a true friend stood in front of me. But the demons of popularity came back to haunt me, I couldn't bear to stand being disowned and ostracised by my family. So I called security, and Timmy was kicked out of my mansion; popularity grabbed my heart with its claws; sharp and painful, I cried inside, I rejected a true friend, and my colour-blindness came back in.

After that, there were many times it came back, like when Timmy sent a love letter email, and that Valentine's Day where men and women were divided. During the spilt, I realised how much I depended on Timmy, his existence was the foundation of my happiness; there was and is no-one I want to spend my life with forever but him.

I was continuously haunted in my dreams, and it was always the same thing; me and Timmy alone on the Wall 2 Wall Mart. I hated what I did to him, but it was my primal self in control. I was alone for all my life, only surrounded by shallow and fake friends. Losing Timmy was far too much for me to take, I never wanted to kill him but I couldn't control my raw exaggerated emotions. But it couldn't have been me trying to kill Timmy, I was still colour-blind; Timmy was in his usual pink attire, but I was devoid of colour, this couldn't be me and my true self.

Every day after these nightmares, Timmy always had a slight frightened look when I look at him which got worse every day. Maybe our dreams were connected?

Oh, only if I had control over myself, I would show Timmy my true self; embracing him tightly and with the warmth of my love; reading comics; watching Kissy Kissy Goo Goo while eating barbecue, and sealing his lips with a kiss just before the dream ended.

I see him on the bench with his friends eating lunch. I truly envied them, they had the freedom to do what they wanted, and I was restricted by what everyone expected me to do. Everything was colourless except Timmy (who was slightly taller than me now, and he was athletic; he was part of every sports club in school and actually created some of them). My eyes start to stream with tears; he is the foundation of my happiness and I need him; he was always there for me because he knew I loved him from the start.

I was around Veronica, and Tad and Chad; they were talking but I paid no attention, my eyes laid fixed on Timmy. My body slowly walks toward him, my heart starts to beat wildly; my legs move faster, I feel my soul radiated with happiness with his reassuring aura of love and acceptance. Now running to Timmy, who starts to walk towards me, I spread my arms, not caring that I was crying or the fact everyone was looking at us.

* * *

Like magnets, we embrace each other tightly with love, our hearts beating closely against each other, and reaching the highest point of happiness. The warmth of our love became the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns; reassuring that we'll be together forever.

Our vision of colour came back, the first time since we kissed before we were split by the Darkness. We embraced even tighter, rejoicing our unity which took us nearly ten years.

Our eyes closed with not a single care of those around us, the popularity chain, or the future; we know our love will dominate anything opposing us.

We share a kiss filled with passion; because finally, we were together, as lovers, for eternity.

* * *

As Timmy and Trixie embrace, half of those in the playground fainted, whereas the other half froze in awe . For many, this unity of two opposite sides of the popularity chain was like taboo to the society and the status quo was broken.

But they didn't care, their love transcended above it all. Also, they now had the support of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. This was true love, and this was higher than the rules bound in Da Rules; moreover, it was stated that those who showed true love with their partner will also share fairy godparents. Perhaps Lady Luck was on their side as well?

Cupid floated beside their fairy godparents, feeling stronger than ever. Timmy and Trixie's love for each other was far greater that any he had felt in his entire life. Tears flow from his eyes with a smile, he'll make sure they'll stay together forever.

Two lovers; one pink and one purple in a world devoid a colour; or alternatively, a forest with an infinitely cast range of colours. Never will they be separated; they are linked together with each other's heart.

The magnitude of their love was shared every parallel universe; they were destined to be lovers forever in every universe they existed, and their personalities stayed the same no matter how different their lives were.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

# If anyone's asking what genre Timmy's band plays, it's avant-progressive rock (a mix of shoegazing, gothic rock, space rock, pop, world, jazz, and blues :D).

# Like many of my other stories, I might revise/change bits of it.

# Unfortunately, there were other concepts I was going to add into this but it could of made the flow a bit less cohesive.

# Concepts used:

- Colour-blindness

- "Just the Two of Us" as a dream

- Timmy's innate musical ability as the Chosen One

- Synchronisation

- The parallel universe impact

- 4 different perspectives

- and a few that I probably added subconsciously

# Concepts I wanted to add:

- Inherited strength from Turbo Thunder (it's implied in the story)

- Timmy's bad luck

- Metaphorical/Symbolic heart room


End file.
